Who let the dogs in -- And a New Recruit
“Dogs. You bought…. Dogs. Did you miss the magic bean vendor and this was the next best thing, Sir?” Riley asked over the barking. “These aren’t ‘dogs’, Riley, these are Drog-Khyi, the breed is so rare, you can’t get these anywhere.” “Apparently you can, Sir, because I’m looking at the 8 you just bought.” “Look, there are less than 200 of these that are legit in the entire verse. Valentine is the only planet that breeds them, they’re all fixed. Full papers and everything. My contact has a sure thing buyer lined up for them on New Kasmir.” “This is the reason we’re going to New Kasmir? To bring a bunch of dogs to someone we don’t know from someone we don’t know for a ‘sure thing?” “Drog-Khyi, and shit, anything will sound bad if you say it in that tone of voice. Don’t worry, we’ll pen them in. We won’t even know they’re on board.” “That’s what you said about half pint and quart, until a fed got shanked.” “Why do you always have to be so negative? Remember the good old days when you’d stand there quiet like and just yes sir anything I said? Remind me why that stopped?” “Aberdeen.” “I thought we agreed to never bring up Aberdeen -- you know what? This will work. And when it does, you’ll owe me a bottle of anything off the top shelf.” “And when it doesn’t?” “Name it, anything, because whatever it is - won’t happen.” “We leave Hen-Leo with the dogs on New Kasmir, Sir.” “Drog-Khyi.” “Whatever.” The Captain spit in his hand, and scowling, Riley wouldn’t shake on it. She’d been so focused on the dogs, or Drog-Kyi, that she hadn’t noticed the dark haired woman approach behind them. “Oh!” The Captain said. “Right. While I was out scoring up a job? I also managed to dig you up a new mechanic, at least until that little spat between you and the guy with the fisticuffs blows over. This is…. “ He snapped his fingers a few times. “Chavez, Marisol Chavez.” Riley scrutinized the replacement, while the Captain continued. “She’s familiar with the Firefly class, near lost her to the sand fly a few klicks up the road.” “Can you follow orders?” Riley asked, the burn of their last mechanic still a fresh wound. “If I don’t, you can kick me off, bien?” Riley raised both eyebrows. “I can kick you off regardless. Do your job, don’t give me lip, we’ll coexist.” Marisol’s brown eyes sparkled humorously. “Sounds like a pretty good deal to me.” Riley grunted. “Engine room is down and to the right. I want the ship ready to go in two hours. Jat and the others should be back by then, and hopefully they'll be able to pen the dogs in." "Drog-Khyi.” The Captain interrupted. "Seriously Sir? You've been flying with this crew for months, can't remember a damn name to save your life but this stupid dog breed flies off your tongue?" "None of the crew are going to bring in the kind of credits the Drog-Khyi will." He retorted, letting his priorities speak for themselves. The lieutenant shook her head. "Riley Thorne. Welcome aboard the Lunar Veil, Chavez.”